On fire
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: [Kagome...I'm sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you and for you to leave me alone...]He was cut off as she kissed him tenderly. [As long as you make love to me, I'll forgive you.]


On Fire

_misstress Hanako_

The words he spoke, ran through her mind endlessly. The impact on her cheek, were burning with fury. Full of pure hate, and discomfort. There she stood, eyes widen. Jaw slightly parted. It felt like a gust of wind was blown past her. It ran, deep within her head.

_"You fucken bitch! Leave me alone...I don't need you to feel sorry for me!_ _"_

He stood there, not believing his own words. His own actions. There was betrayal and hurt evident in the maiden's eyes. He didn't know what overcame him. She was only trying to make him feel better and in the end he pushed her away...hurting her mentally and physically. His eyes dropped and hung on his head.

Tears were leaking out of her eyes.

Feelings of being hurt, feelings of becoming a nuisance...it overcame him. Now, the girl he loved so much, was severly injured...because of his own recklessness. His eyes widen at the scent that he smelt...the liquid on his hands.

Blood.

Her blood.

He had attacked her because of his anger and now he regreted it painfully. The smell that was coming down her eyes. The spunky, spontaneous girl...no woman he knew. Was now gone. He was unable to move to her, feet planted on the floor as she had tears run down her cheeks, stinging her wound.

_"Tell you where you need to go  
Tell you who you need to be  
Tell you what you need to know  
Tell you when you'll need to leave"_

As they approached a village, the same village...he was at. The people instantly recognized him. Said things about him that he, himself can hear. But worst of all, they insulted his mother. It made him go crazy and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards a dark forest, near the village. She called him, crying out his name helplessly. No, he didn't need her comfort...so why was she following him?

Because she cared...

And he couldn't accept that...so in the end, as she found him. He yelled at her with pure hatred. Hurt her with his talons, and the burning desire of blood was flowing through him. Now he was in a situation of life and death. The girl he came to love, was standing before him. Hurt, if she was to leave...he was to die. He couldn't live without her...and if she was to stay, he would be able to go on another day.

But the decision...

was up to...

_Kagome_...

_"But everything inside you knows  
Says more than what you've heard  
So much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words..."_

"You're right, InuYasha...You don't need me feeling sorry...It's just, after understanding what you've been through. I've come to the senses that, nomatter how hurt you are, you'll always have someone beside you. I thought I could be that someone, to be beside you...and help you through rough times...but I guess I'm just another enemy you prevent yourself from getting too close. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way...I wont be in your way anymore. To make you feel that way..."

Those words, spoken from her. The drop of his heart, as she silently said those undenying hurtful words. They stung her. He didn't know what to say. Pride was in him to tell him to let her go, she was at fault for following. Yet, Loyalty was in him to tell her that he was wrong, she's the only someone he needs. It couldn't be helped...He didn't know wha to say...he just didn't know what to say.

"Kagome...I-" What was he to say? That he needs her. That he didn't mean what he just said and what he just did. Would she forgive him? No. He didn't even forgive himself for being so idiotic.

She shook her head.

Kagome could feel her blood dripping slowly down her face as she looked at him. Her blood burning with desire, to be near him. Her heart racing with haste to run away. She didn't know what to do. Would he run after her if she left? Would he even care? No, this was her fault. She thought that maybe if he didn't handle this alone...he could've been more happier to know that she was _always _here for him...but it wasn't the way she planned.

_"And you're on fire  
When he's near you  
You're on fire  
When he speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries"_

InuYasha watched as she turned away. Tears falling as she turned her head. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Brushed in the air as she turned. Everything slowed down for him. Like she was walking out of his life. Wasn't she? Yes, and this was one of his fears. He couldn't let it happen, not when he was at fault. He couldn't go on with life knowing the person he loved, and cared for so much left him because of himself.

Her footsteps were becoming faint and he could barely smell her scent. She was walking the opposite direction of where Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou was. Where she was planning to stay? He didn't know. He couldn't risk the fact that she was leaving him. So he ran...ran towards her.

_"Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be... near you.."_

The faster he ran, the slower he felt, and the further he seemed to be from her. What can he do? What can he do to make her change her mind? He didn't mean to hurt her in any way. No, he didn't. His pride got in his way.

"Please Kagome...I'm sorry!!" He yelled to basically no one.

He knew he needed to change...and she was the hope for him. Her smile made him felt less on the ground. Her beauty made him a brighter man. Her eyes were the hope of light for him, and herself...made him the happiest man alive. He couldn't let it all away now. Just because he was stupid.

_"Cause everything inside looks like  
Everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take"_

There she stood staring at the lake that was beneathe her. Looking at it solemnly. Like she was ready for death. No! She couldn't. He really needed her. His blood burns with desire to hold her whenever he's near her.

"Kagome!!!" He yelled, with desperation in his voice. He didn't care. No, InuYasha didn't care.

She turned her head at the direction of his voice. Her eyes displays nothing but sorrow. A frown evident on her face. Her aura full of distrust and betrayal. InuYasha couldn't take this. He was at fault and he needed his angel back.

Running towards her, he grabs both shoulders and pulls her into an embrace. Crushing her against his chest. His nose tucked inside her hair and his head, nuzzling between her neck. She smelt so sweet, and her beautiful curves were fitted against his own body. It was like she was the perfect mate for him.

She lightly gasp as he held her with so much passion and fury. Kagome let him hold her in his embrace, but she did nothing but stand there. Thinking to herself of what was to come if she let go, or him. Would he apologize? Would he yell at her for being stupid? Those were questions running through her head.

_"When I'm on fire  
When you're near me  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
And I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries  
These mysteries..."_

He pulled away to stare at her in the face. And then he dips his head down to be able to reach her lips. But before touching it, he whispers so she herself can hear clearly...

"Don't leave, I can't live without you..."

And he kisses her hard and rough, yet passionately. Her eyes widen, and she forgets that he had hit her, yelled at her. Tell her off. All she wants, is to savor this beautiful moment...it may never last again. She kisses him back, equally. And there they stand, in eachother's embrace, kissing eachother.

Never had she felt so alive.

wanted.

needed.

He pulls away. Smiling softly, and then embracing her hard as she hugs him back. Whispering soft comforting words to her. Words, you can never hear him say. Words he, dare say it, would never admit to himself.

lastly he whispers...

"Kagome, my light...I'm sorry."

She nodded against his chest and knew what he was trying to say. He couldn't love her like she wanted. It wasn't suppose to be that way. But in the end, they ended up in eachother's arms. He was sorry he couldn't say those three words he had always wanted to say. But showing the love he had, made it more inevitable. As long as he showed her love. He and herself would be satisfied.

InuYasha pulled away and kissed her again. She smiled against that kiss.

_"I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge everything I've never been before  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me "_

As they made love, you can hear the desperate cries of love escape her lips. The plea of beautiful affection coming and the rough grunts from him. The call of eachother's names through out the forest. The moon was the only thing watching, shining down at their beautiful sweat glistened bodies. His silver hair radiating off the light and her tears of happiness shimmering down her face. He kissed them away and goes into her harder and faster.

They both were on fire. Burning with desire. Beautiful lusty desire for eachother.

After their climax, they both cry out eachother's name. It would been evident through out the village, but back in the village...everyone was asleep. Not able to hear._  
_  
"Kagome...I'm sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you and for you to leave me alone...--" He was cut off as she kissed him tenderly.

"As long as you make love to me, I'll forgive you." And they were at another round of love. The love of eachother's embrace. Kissing, touching, loving...was the presence intoxicated into the air.

Both on fire, just being near eachother...

_"And I'm on fire  
When you're near you  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
yeah...I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries..." _

--

Review! Not the best but, hope you like.


End file.
